Dragão
Dragões são répteis alados gigantes que possuem a habilidade de cuspir fogo pelas narinas. Considerados por muitos como assustadoramente imponentes, eles podem ser encontrados em todo o mundo e são frequentemente referidos no folclore europeu medieval e asiático. Todas as espécies conhecidas são capazes de voar, cuspir fogo pelas narinas e, devido ao seu tamanho, são uma das mais perigosos e difíceis criaturas do Mundo Bruxo de se esconder. O Ministério da Magia classifica essa criatura como XXXXX, que são seres conhecidos como assassinos de bruxos e que são impossíveis de treinar ou domesticar. Apesar deles serem extremamente perigosos, há bruxos que são especificamente treinados para trabalhar com dragões, essas pessoas são conhecidas como guardiões de dragão, ou dragonologistas. Um bruxo que comercializa e vende ovos de dragão (que é uma atividade ilegal) é referido como um traficante de dragão. Início da vida de um dragão thumb|260px|Nascimento de um Verde-Galês Comum. Mães dragão cospem fogo em seus ovos para mantê-los aquecidos. As primeiras tentativas do dragão de cuspir fogo, em geral, são acompanhadas de uma densa fumaça cinza, que aparece quando o mesmo está em torno de seis meses de idade. No entanto, a capacidade de voar normalmente é desenvolvida mais tarde, por volta dos 12 meses, e o dragão não será totalmente maduro até que esteja com dois anos de idade e pronto para viver por conta própriaSite Oficial de J. K. Rowling. O livro ''Criação de Dragões Como Prazer e Fonte de Renda afirma que você deve alimentar o bebê dragão com um balde de conhaque misturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora. Dragões no mundo bruxo thumb|left|260px|Um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro enjaulado. O lema da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é Draco dormiens numquam titillandus; Latin para Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido. O guarda-caça de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid, um apaixonado por dragões, durante um breve período possuiu um Dorso Cristado Norueguês chamado Norberto, que acabou por ser uma fêmea e posteriormente foi renomeado como NorbertaHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Em 1993, o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, sugeriu colocar dragões para proteger a escola, depois de ter sido obrigado a remover os Dementadores, uma ideia que o Professor Dumbledore pensou que deixaria Hagrid muito feliz''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro of Azkaban. Muitos materiais úteis vêm de dragões, no entanto, mas eles são muito difíceis de se obter (veja o tópico "Usos" logo abaixo). Apenas para se atordoar um dragão são necessários uma dúzia de bruxos, e esse devem possuir grande experiência nisso. Trouxas acreditam que os dragões não passam de um mero mito, mas alguns tem sido conhecidos por, de algum modo e em alguma ocasião, terem sido capaz de vislumbrar essas feras. Para evitar que sejam vistos pelos trouxas, e para protegê-los de caça ilegal, os dragões são mantidos em reservas de dragões ao redor do mundo, a maioria das quais estão localizadas extremamente longe de habitações humanas. Dragões não podem ser domesticados, apesar de vários indivíduos, ao longo da história do Mundo Bruxo, tentarem fazê-lo, algo que em cem por cento das vezes acaba em uma morte certa e dolorosa. No entanto, é possível condicioná-los através de tortura para torná-los um pouco subservientes, como é o caso em Gringotes que possuía um dragão que servia de guarda para os cofres mais profundos. Esse exemplar da espécie tinha sido treinado para esperar dor ao ouvir um certo barulho causado pelos duendes. Na Grã-Bretanha a venda de produtos derivados de dragão é estreitamente regulamentada pelo Ministério da Magia, e apenas espécies que estão sob criação em cativeiro são abatidos para a produção desses itens. Espécies conhecidas Oficialmente a criação de dragões não é sancionada, pois a mesma foi proibido pela Convenção de Bruxos de 1709. No entanto, eles são conhecidos por cruzarem entre suas espécies, produzindo híbridos raros. Abaixo está uma lista com as dez espécies puras conhecidas, de acordo com ''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: * Olho-de-Opala Neozelandês * Meteoro-Chinês (Conhecido como "Dragão Leão") * Verde-Galês Comum (Uma espécie nativa da Grã-Bretanha) * Negro das Ilhas Hébridas (Outra espécie nativa da Grã-Bretanha) * Rabo-Córneo Húngaro (Considerada como a espécie mais perigosa de todas) * Dorso Cristado Norueguês * Dente-de-Víbora Peruano (Uma espécie altamente venenosa) * Chifre-Longo Romeno * Focinho-Curto Sueco * Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano (A maior espécie já registrada) Há outras duas espécies, de acordo com Criação de Dragões Como Prazer e Fonte de Renda. Não se sabe se estes são dragões de espécies puras, híbridas ou, como o livro está em desuso, se são espécies que podem ter se tornado extintas devido à caças ilegal de dragões. As duas espécies são: * Meteoro-Catalão * Focinho-Longo Português Magias que afetam dragões Embora a pele dos dragões seja resistente a maioria dos feitiços conhecidos (tais como o Estupefaça) algumas magias podem afetá-los, se voltadas para o ponto certo, ou se lançadas por vários bruxos ao mesmo tempo. * Maldição Conjuntivitis: No Torneio Tribruxo de 1994, o campeão de Durmstrang, Victor Krum, com sucesso, usou essa maldição em um dragão''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. * Draconiformes: Um feitiço de transfiguração, que transforma qualquer estátua em forma de dragão em um dragão real, não-vivo, que pode ser controlado pelo conjuradorHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game). * Feitiço Atordoante: O feitiço atordoante é conhecido por afetar dragões apenas quando vários bruxos o conjuram simultaneamente no dragão alvo. No Torneio Tribruxo de 1994, Carlinhos Weasley e vários outros dragonologos usam o feitiço atordoante para dominar, com sucesso, vários dragões. Usos Desde os tempos antigos os dragões têm tido muitos usos no Mundo Bruxo. Como obstáculos Dragões foram utilizados na Primeira Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo de 1994, em que os campeões tiveram que capturar um ovo dourado de uma mãe dragão. As variedades utilizadas foram: Uma Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, uma Meteoro-Chinês, uma Focinho-Curto Sueco, e uma Verde-Galês Comum. Na época, o irmão de Rony Weasley, Carlos, trabalhava com dragões na Romênia, e ajudou a transportar os dragões usados no Torneio. Dragões também são usados para proteger certos cofres em Gringotes, e um deles foi usado por Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger para escapar do banco após a sua invasão em 1998Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Como montarias Embora não possam ser domesticados, existe um exemplo conhecido de um dragão que foi utilizado montaria. Em maio de 1998, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger montaram nas costas de um dragão, porém, eles tiveram problemas para se manterem em sua montaria, por, obviamente, não conseguiam controlar seu vôo. Durante o ano letivo de 1993-1994, antes de jogar na final de Quadribol contra a Sonserina, Harry sonhou que o time da Sonserina estava voando sobre dragões em vez de vassouras. Como negócios O modelo (em miniatura) usado na Primeira Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo de 1994, foi mesmo modelo usado para assar castanhas, nas Gemialidades Weasley, no Beco Diagonal. Como matéria prima * 'Carne de dragão: Quando Hagrid voltou de sua viagem aos gigantes com muitos ferimentos (adquiridos, na verdade, graças ao seu meio-irmão Grope), ele colocou um sangrento e esverdeado bife de carne de dragão, ligeiramente maior do que um pneu de carro médio, em seu rosto que, logo, ajudou com os ardores. Não se sabe se a carne de dragão é segura para o consumo de bruxos, no entanto, pareceu bem apetitosa para Canino. * '''Chifre de dragão: Pó de chifre de dragão é usado em muitas poções. Os chifres do Chifre-Longo Romeno estão listados pelo Ministério da Magia como Material Comercializável Classe B. * Coração de dragão: As fibras do coração de um dragão formam um dos tipos mais poderosos e comuns de núcleo usados na produção de varinhas. * Esterco de dragão: Esterco de dragão é vendido em barris na Travessa do Tranco. É um fertilizante rico e utilizado pelos alunos em Hogwarts durante as aulas de HerbologiaHarry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. * Fígado de dragão: O fígado de dragão custa dezesseis SiclesO preço das versões mais antigas do livro foi dado como custando dezessete Sicles, mas isso foi mudado porque dezessete Sicles equivale a um Galeão, e isso seria o mesmo que dizer "cem centavos".. * Guarras de dragão: Durante o ano letivo de 1995, no meio dos N.O.M.'s, entre os alunos do quinto e o sétimo ano, surgiu um comércio de vários supostos estimulantes cerebrais. Um estudante chamado Harold Dingle estava oferecendo um pó feito de garra de dragão, embora Hermione Granger o tenha confiscado, logo se viu que o pó nada mais era do que excrementos secos de Fada Mordente. Rony Weasley disse que garra dragão, de fato, funciona, e que dá um impulso ao seu cérebro, fornecendo-lhe astúcia por algumas horas, mas não se sabe se isso é realmente verdade ou não''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. * 'Ovos de dragão: Ovos de dragão são classificados pelo Ministério da Magia como Material Não Comercializável Classe AAnimais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real). Apesar da proibição, muitos ovos de dragão ainda podem ser encontrados no mercado negro. Cascas de ovos de Meteoros-Chineses são altamente valorizados como ingredientes de poções por bruxas e bruxos chineses. * '''Pele de dragão: A pele de dragão é usada para fazer roupas. Enquanto trouxas usam couro, bruxos usam pele de dragão. A pele de dragão é muito resistente, impermeável a alguns feitiços, e oferece a mesma proteção física como couro, e, ao mesmo tempo, possui a mesma textura e aparência da pele de cobra. Ela é usada na produção de luvas, botas, coletes e escudos. No momento a pele em alta demanda no comércio é a pele do Focinho-Curto Sueco. Fred e Jorge Weasley usavam casacos de pele de dragão quando cumprimentaram Harry após seu Quinto Ano escolar. O Professor Horácio Slughorn possui uma pasta de pele de dragão, com fechos de ouro''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Quando Rúbeo Hagrid e Olímpia Maxime foram falar com os gigantes, em nome de Alvo Dumbledore, eles levaram um rolo de pele de dragão como um presente para Gurg. * 'Sangue de dragão': Alvo Dumbledore descobriu os doze usos do sangue de dragão. O uso XII é como um líquido que auxilia na limpeza de fornosQuote from J.K. Rowling interview with the San Francisco Chronicle (em inglês). Outra é um removedor de manchasInterview with Steve Kloves (em inglês). Livros * ''Criação de Dragões Como Prazer e Fonte de Renda * Espécies de Dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda * Do Ovo ao Inferno: Um Guia do Guardião de Dragão * Homens Aficionados por Dragões * Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam Reservas ambientais * Santuário Romeno de Dragões: Lar de vários tipos de dragões. Carlinhos Weasley trabalhou e estudou dragões nessa reserva. * Ilhas Hébridas: O Clã MacFusty cuida de seus dragões nesse lugar. * País de Gales: Existe uma reserva escondida nas montanhas mais altas do país. * Suécia: Entre as cidades de Arjeplog e Kopparberg. A Corrida Anual de Vassouras passa por vários quilômetros dentro dessa reserva. Comportamento social Não se sabe muito sobre o comportamento dos dragões, no entanto, parece que, pelo menos com o Meteoro-Chinês, as fêmeas geralmente são maiores e mais dominantes que os machos. Já em relação aos Olhos-de-Opala, Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam afirma que, as vezes, as fêmeas expulsam os machos de seus territórios. Dragões geralmente são muito agressivos com qualquer outra criatura, inclusive bruxos, e às vezes, mesmo que não haja provocação alguma, casos de ataques são registrados, como no caso do Incidente de Ilfracombe, de 1932. Curiosidades Aparições Veja também * Dragão guarda de Gringotes Notas e referências Categoria:Bestas Categoria:Dragões (espécies) Categoria:Criaturas associadas com fogo Categoria:Criaturas classificadas com XXXXX